When It Happens
by JustMelody321
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Every action has a reaction. Always remember that whats meant to be will always find a way to come about. Dasey. One Shot.


**Hey guys! So I've been feeling really inspired lately. I think it has something to do with a recent movie hmmm..:D Anyways this is an idea that came to me while watching The Holiday. So I ran with it. And i hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The first time it happens...

He had been yelled at from his coach for being late. Its around 9 or so when he hits the club, not many people are there at first. But by his third glass of brandy, more people start to show up. Girls cling to him every once and awhile but he ignores them and they eventually give up and leave.

His life was really just spiraling out of control. He was with a woman he didn't really like. He didn't talk to Casey at all. He hated his hockey coach, Derek was only staying in the team because of how close it was to _her. _To Casey.

So he's drunk and about an half an hour from his home. The club that he decided to go was fairly small and basically in the middle of nowhere. And he doesn't know one person in the place.

He has a car but...he wouldn't because if he ever got in a car while drunk he never stop hearing that little Casey in his head.

He knows where she lives. About a block away from the club.

He after half an hour somehow seems to get to her house.

"Who's there?" Casey yells through the door.

"Its me" Derek hopes he won't really have to say his name.

"Derek?" She breathes out.

"Yeah" Derek says after a long pause.

She opens the door. Her hairs darker and longer than it was the last time he saw her. But other than that. Nothing much had change. She was still the same beautiful girl he'd met 6 years ago.

"Hi Case" He said with a small wave of the hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...first, are you going to let me in?" He smirks.

She hesitates but opens up the door to her small townhouse.

Its small, but comfortably small. It was decorated exactly like the Casey he knew would decorate it.

"Nice place" He says as he drops his leather jacket on the coach.

With a disgusted face she picks up the jacket and hangs it in the closet. "Same old Derek"

"Same old lame Casey" He says smiling a bit. The drinks were getting to him and he really needed a chair or from all this wobbling he was going to knock something down.

"So once again what are you doing here" She asks again but more annoyed this time.

"Well...I'm a tad drunk. And Iwas getting out of the bar and I was about to get in my car. When the stranges thing happened. I thought of you" At this her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yes, be surprised" She smiles. and He goes on. " And I thought "What would Casey think?" about me getting in a car tipsy, so I got out and walked here"

She doesn't say anything for awhile. "You can sit down you know...I wouldn't want you breaking one of my famous vases"

He laughs and sit on the coach. "Those "vases" as you put them must be the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

She sits next to him. "First off feet of coffee table. And second they are not they are very rare and worth a bundle"

"Yeah, a bundle of crap" He smirks again. And she frowns and he ignores it.

"So hows Whitney?" She ask him after a awkward silence.

His long time girlfriend. He'd been dating her for 2 years. The reason Casey and him weren't speaking.

"She's good, she's visting her parents in New York."

Things go quiet again and that guilt that he'd been ignoring for the last two years was coming back.

"Look Case-"

"Dont worry about it" She gets up. "I'll get you some blankets."

Maybe he shouldn't have come at all.

When he wakes up, the house is quiet and he suspects she gone. He thinks about last night as he gets ready to go.

All those feelings that he'd denied of feeling for years, they had come back to him in a way he didn't know possible. He's missed her.

The second time it happenshe's angry and in disbelieve. He's engaged.

He doesn't know what exactly happened but he was pretty sure his girlfriend had just proposed to him while he was meeting her parents for the first time.

After that awful dinner, she tells him she going to her best friends house for the night to tell her the news.

And he goes back to the club near _her _house.

The girls come to him and this time he starts a couple of conversations. But he knows what they want.

After two more drinks he find himself being taken to the back of the club by some blond. Clara? Angie? He forgets her name.

She grabs his hand and pulls her near him and he can spell her cheap awful perfume. The kind Casey swears off wearing.

Casey.

He wonders what she'd think of this. What she think of him making out with some girl after he just gotten engaged and he knows exactly what she think. Because its the same thing he did to her.

But he stops himself from thinking about that subject. It hurts to much to think about what happened after. How he let her get away.

He pulls himself away from the blond before she can kiss him. The blond gets pissed and walks off annoyed. He doesn't really care.

He gets out of the club around two and heads back down to her place.

When she opens the door, she once again is surprise. But this time she opens the door wide to let him in.

"Hi" Derek says somewhat shyly.

"Hi' She says has crosses her arms lightly. "Same old Derek"

"I'm engaged" He blurts out.

She's shocked and looks down at the ground. "Oh, um Congrats. I didn't think you'd have it in you"

"Case please-"

"No stop. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? You haven't spoken to me since that day with the exception of last week."

"Yeah. Well maybe there's a reason for that"

"Casey, I've never been more sorry for anything in my life."

He sees the tears in her eyes. He hates when she cries.

"Yea well you sure have a funny way of showing it." She says vulnerable.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That I meant for it to happen? That I didn't really love you?"

"I don'tknow." She stays quiet for awhile. "Why dont you figure it out yourself"

"Casey-"

"The blankets are in the closet in the hall" She says "Night"

"Night"

She heads upstairs and he really wants to punch something.

That was pleasant.

Third time it happens. Derek's just had a fight with Whitney. She claims he doesn't want to get married. He tells her she just being paranoid but in reality he doesn't.

But this time he doesn't head to the bar he goes straight to Casey place. When she answers the door, she's wearing an apron and something smells good. And Derek realize he's hungry.

"Hey Space Case, miss me"

"More than anything" She replies sarcastically as she shuts the door after he (rudely comes in).

"What's cooking?"

"Casserole" She said as she heads back to the kitchen.

"Of course. What is Casey McDonald without a casserole." He smirks. "Boy, have a i missed you."

She slows down her chopping tomatoes and sighs.

"Do you need help?" Derek ask.

"Derek Venturi asking for his assistants. I must be hearing things." She smiles up at him.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll have you know I'm excellent in the kitchen."

"Right. And that time you burn my brownies was.."

"A long time ago. I've changed"

She looked up from her tomatoes and caught his gaze. She quickly turns away. "You can grabbed the cake mix in the pantry. I think you can handle that."

He smiles. "Sure"

They cook in silence for a while.

"Case? What do i do now. I've finish mixing."

"Pour it in the cooking bowl. And then bring it to the oven."

"K"

5 seconds later Derek's on the floor with chocolate cake mix all over him.

"Derek! What have you done?" Casey looked at him in disbelieve. She takes a step closer to him to check how badly his damage caused. And next thing she knows she slipping on some cake mix bringing down the cake powder on top of her and is now on her butt.

Derek then starts laughing. So hard, tears are streaming down his face. And after a while Casey joins him. And neither have been like this in years. Its nice.

They finally quiet down when they realize that they were both sitting really close to one another. Casey smiles a bit. And Derek realizes that he's miss this. And Missed her.

"Casey" He breathes out. He touches her cheek and brings his lips down to hers. Her lips were so warm. He'd forgotten what they felt like. How amazing it was. There lips parted slightly and Derek gained control of her tongue with his. It was wrong to enjoy it this much. But yet nothing in the world had felt so right.

"Casey" He moaned.

And just like that she pushed him off and very quickly got up from the kitchen floor. Tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I think you should leave."

"Maybe we should talk about this" Derek said desperately.

She looked at everything but him. Tears slowly falling down her cheek. "Just go"

And he did.

Fourth time is happens Derek sad and lonely. He's days away from getting married.

When he heads to the bar its cold and empty. The old guys who work them look at him strangely and by Derek's second glass. They say its closing time.

And Derek once again finds himself in-front of her door.

She opens it and she not surprised but she not happy either.

"Casey, I have to talk to you. Look about what happened before got me thinking about how much I've miss you and even though i shouldn't be having these feeling for you. I still really care about you. And I want to explain. About what happened that night."

She remains quiet and lets him into the house.

He sits on the couch and takes a deep breathe.

"That night you and I broke up. When you saw me with her."

Well the story had begun from the day before. The day of their engagement.

_The credits rolled down the screen._

_And Casey wiped her tears. And Derek continue to stare blankly at the tv._

_"I love that movie" _

_"Yeah, I know, you make me watch all the time."_

_"Its not all the time just on special occasions."_

_"Really? That's why we watch The Notebook?"_

_"Yes. Do you remember the day you and I got together"_

_"How can I forget" Derek said has he kissed her chastely._

_"Well we watch this movie that night and the movie kinda reminds us. Of you and me. And that no matter what happens we'll always love each other. I mean, you do love me right?"_

_"Of course i do! What would make you ask a crazy question like that?" _

_She remained quiet and shrugged. _

_"Case, Ilove you. More than I 've ever loved anybody. And even though I don't want to watch the stupid movie all the time I do." _

_"I know you do." _

_Derek lower his head. And captured her lips in his. His hand found hers and his other hand gripped her waist as they sunk lower on the couch. _

_He finally pulled away to breathe. He pulled back a strand of her hair away from her face and she smiled with her kissed bruised lips. _

_"Derek, are you afraid of whats going to happen is the future."_

_"No, not really."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well because no matter what happens, if I get hurt and don't get to be a professional hockey player or a famous director. I'll always have you."_

_"I love you" She said as she kissed him once more._

_"You know I was saving this for tomorrow but now i think nows a great time." _

_She raised her eyebrows in confusion. _

_He got off her and headed to his bedroom in there small apartment. Yes, they shared a apartment but they had different bedrooms. She wanted to wait till they got married. And he was never going to pressure to do something she didn't want to. _

_He came out a moment later and was holding something. _

_Casey headed towards him. Still confused._

_"Casey I'veloved you since...well the first time I saw you. And I know at first it was hard. With our parents and people at school. But we made it through high school and now we're done with college. And like I said before no matter what happens I'll always have you. You mean so much to me. And when I think about life and whats going to happen in 30 years. I see you." He went down on one knee. And the tears started coming to her eyes. _

_"Will you marry me?" _

_She broke out onto this big grin. "Yes."_

_"Good, now could you help me up." _

_She laughed and got him off the floor. And he slip the ring on her finger. And bent down and capture her lips into a toes curling kiss. _

The next day was when it had all come crashing down.

_Where was she? Derek glanced at his watch again. _

_He was getting really worried about this girl. Boy did she have him whipped. _

_Casey was supposed to have been there half an hour ago. He had thrown a surprise graduation party for her. Sure, he'd graduated too but he knew this, finishing school, meant alot to her. So he'd invited most of the graduating class into there apartment they'd share. _

_"Venturi!" He could here Roy call him._

_"Hey Roy." Derek said half heartily. _

_"Nothing much. So have any clue where that fine lady of your is?"_

_Derek really didn't like Roy. The only two things the guys had in common was that they both played on the same hockey team. Roy was like Max and Truman in one. _

_"Well not really but she should be coming soon."_

_"Really? Well my sources tell me that your Casey is with one Brandon James."_

_Derek could feel his face heat up in anger. _Brandon James? _As much as he didn't like Roy he _hated_ Brandon. _

_Brandon was a geek and could pass for a Calvin Klein underwear model. And he knew it too. He use this fake sensitive personality to get girls. Like Casey. And he tried it before too. _

_Now, its not that Derek didn't trust Casey. He did. He just didn't trust guys like Brandon and Roy._

_"Where did you hear that?" Derek asked. _

_"From everyone. Its the latest news in gossip around here"_

_No he hadn't heard. Was he really that naive?_

_"Guess you couldn't keep her on her chain could you?"_

_"Shut the hell up" Derek growled. _

_"What? Hate having a little competition."_

_And that was the last straw for Derek. He threw a punch at Roys face and next thing he knows there both on the ground throwing punches and wresting. _

_Somehow the hockey team manages to split them up. And Roy leaves and Derek goes off to the empty kitchen. And Derek can feel his jaw throbbing. _

_"Looks like you'll be needing some ice for that" _

_Derek looked toward the door and saw some blond. Whitney?_

_Derek nodded. And he continue to think about Casey. She was a hour late. And Derek couldn't help but think about what Roy had said. Roy was wrong. He had to be wrong and if he wasn't. Well Derek couldn't think about that._

_But Derek loved her so much. And she was so beautiful and was such a great person. He never really deserved her. Maybe she was just better off without him. But it would hurt him like never before if he just let her go. But if that made her happy he'd do it. Because that's all he'd ever wanted was for her to be happy._

_"Here you go" Whitney said as she placed the cold ice pack on his face. But she didn't let go of his face. _

_Next thing Derek knows her lips are on his. The ice pack drops and she'd put her hands around his neck. _

_Derek quickly got out of his shock state and pushed her away but it was too late. There in the kitchen door stood a teary blue eyed brunette._

_"Casey"_

_And she ran. He ran up after her. _

_He caught up with her in the parking lot. _

_"Casey wait!" He said as he grabbed her arm. _

_"Don't touch me." She said sobbing "You bastard!"_

_"Casey just let me explain"_

_"How could you?"_

_"Case- look its not how it looks"_

_"Really cause it looks like my boyfriend kissing some blond bimbo"_

_He was speechless. All the words had been sucked up out of his mouth and he didn't know what to do._

_"We're through"_

_That's when it hit him. That's when he felt his heart break into two. _

_"But, what about last night? What about our plans?"_

_She scoffed" You have made it very clear that last night was a mistake." She slipped off her ring and threw it at him. _

_And that was the last thing she said before she hopped in her car and sped off._

_Derek's back hit the building and he sunk low to the ground and felt tears come down his cheeks. Which he angrily wiped. His whole world had come crashing down. _

His knuckles were white by the time he had finished his story. He looked at her hoping for some reaction.

But her face was in a blank. Deep in thought.

"Casey?"

She looked into his eyes. And her eyes filled up tears. "That night the reason I was late was because I had made you something. A scrapbook. Its stupid that I still have it but when I saw you with her...It hurt so much."

He walked over to her chair and kneeled in-front of her.

"I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I was stupid at thinking you were with that guy. But I never for a moment wanted to kiss her."

"Yeah, that explains why your days away from being married to her."

He cringed. After that awful day, Whitney tried to contact him non stop and for a long time he ignored it. But one day they met up at a bar. And somehow someway they become something. But he never for any moment had ever felt something for her.

"I don't love her."

"Really?" She said as she wiped some tears of her face.

"Yes, I never have and I probably never will." Derek said touching her cheek "Its always been you"

"But your getting married in a couple of days."

"Do you honestly think I'd get married to her. Its been hell without you Case. I love you." He reached inside his pocket and pulled something out. "And Its kinda sad and pathetic that I still carry it around. But I always had hope like your stupid movie The Notebook that one day we'd get together again. And I...I'd really like it you would marry me"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled. For the first time in years. Actually smiled and nodded."Yes"

He leaned his face down to her and was just a inch away from her lips when she pulls back a bit. "But you have to break up first with Blondie."

Derek laughs. "Deal" And finally there lips meet.

The fifth time is happens.

He's happy and engaged (third time the charm.) And has just been kicked off the hockey team that he onced hated so much. And for once he doesn't really give a damn.

He told Whitney he was leaving her and that he didn't love her. She cried and begged him to come back. But he quickly packed up his things from the house and headed to _her _place. With boxes and all she lets him in. And they spend the entire day unpacking at her place. Talking, laughing remembering just how much they love each other.

And years later when Derek's older. He thinks about what would have happened if he had gotten into his car. Hadn't stopped at her place. Would he be as happy as he is now.

Nah. Didn't think so.

* * *

**So there ya go! My longest one shot yet. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it doesnt have too many mistakes in it. Reviews make me happy! :)**


End file.
